Proyecto Sorpresa
by Yami Naty
Summary: Annabeth luego de un día terrible, toma la decisión de mudarse de ciudad junto con su mejor amiga donde conocerán a Percy y Jason y vivirán nuevas e interesante situaciones.


**Bueno esta era una idea que estaba en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero que nunca concrete hasta ahora. Espero lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 1: El día desastroso de Annabeth**

_"Nos podemos ver. ASAP? Es urgente!"_

_AC_

_"Claro nos vemos en 10 minutos en mi casa"_

_PM_

Annabeth Chase le escribió a su mejor amiga y confidente, Piper McLean, pues había tenido el peor día de su joven vida. Piper sabia que cuando Annabeth usaba el anglicismo ASAP era algo serio, era como una clave para "¡AUXILIO!" así que ella pidió salió del trabajo con la excusa de una emergencia familiar, lo cual en retrospectiva no era mentira. Annabeth era como una hermana.

Las dos chicas se conocen desde preescolar. Annabeth siempre fue una chica ruda, ella había aprendido algo de artes marciales gracias a su madre y sus hermanos mayores; en la escuela ella defendió a Piper de un niño de primer grado y desde entonces las niñas se volvieron mejores amigas.

Luego se les unió Luke, el niño que Annabeth le dio la paliza para proteger a Piper, y Thalia, la mejor amiga de Luke. Ellos eran un grupo raro, pero no les importaba. Todos se tenían cariño entre si y eso era lo importante.

Luego al llegar a secundaria Thalia se fue a New York a vivir con su padre y hermano menor. Annabeth y Luke se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban, lo cual era obvio para todos menos para ellos.

Comenzaron a salir desde ese día. Al terminar la secundaria se mudaron a vivir juntos y así pasaron la universidad.

Luego ambos empezaron a trabajar. Luke como administrador de una empresa de envíos, la cual era propiedad de su padre, y Annabeth como arquitecto de una gran compañía.

Todo parecía idílico cuando llego el peor día en la vida de la chica.

Piper llego a su casa en tiempo record y vio su amiga parada frente a su puerta. Los ojos de grises de Annabeth estaban rojos por tanto llorar.

-Annabeth…- dijo la otra corriendo donde estaba esta y la abrazo- ¿Qué paso?

-L…la pregunta m…mas bien seria ¿Q…qué no paso?- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Entremos y me cuentas a quien debo matar- eso hizo que la rubia sonríe un poco luego Piper abrió la puerta y ambas entraron.

Piper le dio un poco de agua a su amiga y luego un poco para ella. Después tomo asiento y espero que esta se calmara.

Piper había estudiado comunicación social y era productora y conductora de un programa de radio, además su voz era conocida como "la hipnotizadora" pues ella le podía ofrecer lentes correctivos a un ciego y este los compraría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Cuando Annabeth se calmó, empezó a contarle- buen en primer lugar el calentador del agua de mi apartamento se daño, así que tuve que bañarme en el gimnasio, luego mi secador- ella dio un suspiro- menos mal que una chica del gimnasio me presto el suyo.

-Ok tu día comenzó bien complicado.

-Así es, y empeoro cuando llego al trabajo porque el jefe me mando a llamar. Tenia que modificar unas cosas del diseño que había hecho ayer. Ok no hay problema le dije a James. Luego antes de irme me suelta la bomba… la compañía esta rumbo a la banca rota- Piper se sorprendió ante eso.

-Pero pensé que todo estaba bien… ¿Qué paso?

-eso mismo le dije y él me respondió que muchos clientes se retiraron porque sentían que el precio era muy caro y que Olympic Construction les daba mejores ofertas.

-Esa gente debe tener lavado de dólares o algo así…

-Pienso lo mismo, luego llega la cereza del pastel. Él me dice "Annabeth como tu eres una de las mas preparadas y lamentamos no poder pagar lo que vales. Hemos decidido prescindir de tus servicios Annabeth… lo siento"- la cara de Annabeth mostro cara de dolor y rabia- l…luego me entregó la carta de despido y la anexo el cheque.

-Santo cielo…- Piper tomó la mano de su mejor amiga- ellos se lo pierden… tu eras la única que podría sacarlos de su patética situación.

-Y hay mas- Annabeth tomó la mano de Piper con fuerza, todo tomando la de su amiga para continuar- me fui de la oficina con mi mejor cara de poker y me senté, termine rápidamente lo que pidieron y me fui. No pensaba cumplir horario de oficina o hacer diseños que luego otro me robaría. Llame a Luke para contarle. Nos encontramos en un centro comercial cerca su trabajo y le conté lo que pasó. Igual que tu deseo matar a mi jefe pero lo calme diciéndole que no valían la pena.

-Esa es la actitud.

-Y luego llego la ultima bomba, la que me hizo llamarte- la cara de Piper se transformo de una calmada una llena de furia, ella sabia lo que venia, novio mala noticia = mejor amiga triste- Luke termino conmigo… me dijo que ya no siente lo mismo… que no sabia como decírmelo pero que tenía un año sintiendo que ya lo nuestro no estaba funcionando…

-Voy a matarlo…

-Piper no… pese a estar triste entiendo lo que siente. Nuestra relación ya no tenia la misma magia del día en que comenzamos a salir. Eso es lo único que dolió pero entendí…- la chica suspiro- ahora soy soltera, desempleada y sin casa.

-Las tres se pueden solucionar… la ultima es la mas fácil. Vente a mi casa. Mis padres tienen tantos cuartos que no saben que hacer con ellos- los padre de Piper eran personas famosas. Su padre un actor de Hollywood y su madre la dueña de la empresa de productos de belleza mas grande del país- las otras dos requerirán mas tiempo pero con tu talento y belleza eso será fácil.

-Piper, he pasado casi diez años con el mismo novio. Mis habilidades de coqueteo son casi nulas.

-Mi madre te puede ayudar.

-Tu madre es Athenas McLean… ella no necesita coquetear… ella solo se para allí y los hombres corren a sus pies.

-Igual ella puede enseñarte como lograr eso- Annabeth iba a contradecir eso cuando Piper la atajó antes de hablar- sin pasar por el quirófano.

Ambas rieron y se dieron un abrazo. Luego Annabeth le dice- acompáñame a buscar mis cosas antes que Luke vuelva del trabajo- Piper asintió y ambas se fueron al apartamento que compartían ambos luego de eso las dos fueron a almorzar y regresaron a la mansión McLean para una noche de chicas.

Invitaron a Hazel, otra amiga del colegio, y a otras chicas amigas de ambas y vieron películas e hicieron otras actividades divertidas. Mañana seria otro día, y Annabeth lo enfrentaría.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Bueno esto fue el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y que me digan que les parece. El próximo será sobre Percy. Como creo que es obvio este será un Percabeth y tendrá Jasper e incluso Leo-Calypso.**

**Si les gusto dejen un review y siempre estoy abierta a sus ideas.**


End file.
